


Flu shot

by Winchester1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flu shot, M/M, Needles, Nurse Castiel, Passing Out, cas is so sweet, damn sam, unconscious dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester1989/pseuds/Winchester1989
Summary: Sam had made Dean get a flu shot. And being the manly man that he is, he goes there. Because he isnotafraid of needles.





	

Fucking Sam. Fucking Sam and his fucking flu-shots.

  
_Come on Dean, want to get sick like last year? I’m signing you up for one. I know you hate needles. But you’re getting that flu shot. I’ll come with you._

Yeah, big fat fucking liar, his brother was. All of a sudden Sam had ‘other plans’ which may or may not have involved a cute blonde named Jessica, and he would have to get his flu shot alone.  
The only reason he still went, was because he didn’t want to get as sick as last year. That had been a bitch.

After parking his baby, and sitting in the driver seat for over fifteen minutes, he finally gathered enough strength to man up, and walk inside. Nobody would call Dean Winchester a pussy.

  
Walking into the waiting area, he saw a few people with a similar purple letter, meaning they had also come to get their shots.  
He stood in line, and the fact that he couldn’t get his shot straight away, gave him time to think it over. And that was something he shouldn’t do. His mind went haywire, he fucking hated needles. When he was a kid, he had to get some bloodwork done, and they couldn’t find a vein. It took them several times, and since that moment Dean didn’t want anything to do with needles.

He heard a low, gravely voice as the line grew shorter in front of him. The voice was soothing, and made Dean’s stomach flutter. Or was that the anxiousness?  
The line moved fairly quickly, people baring their shoulder so they could get the shot, and then get the hell out of there.

Dean was fumbling with the zipper of his jacket, when he noticed he was the next one to get his shot. A male nurse in purple scrubs looked up at him. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and raven black hair. Dean just stood there, staring at the face in front of him.

  
‘’Want to take off your jacket for me?‘’ the nurse asked with a small smile.

  
‘’Oh.. uh.. yeah.’’ Dean said, and finally got the zipper all the way down.  
He pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt and saw the needle.

  
‘’You okay there buddy? You look a bit pale.’’

  
Dean looked at the nurse again, his eyes blinking slowly and glazed over.  
He felt his knees buckle and saw the nurse jumping forward, putting a hand behind Dean’s head to prevent him from hitting the tiles.  
The nurse said something but it sounded muffled, and soon it was just darkness.

What felt like hours later, but in reality was probably just a few minutes, Dean woke up. He was on a gurney, and the nurse that had supposed to give him the shot was sitting in a chair next to it, reading something on a phone.

  
‘’Wha…’’

  
The nurse looked up.

  
‘’Ah, Mr. Winchester. Awake I see. Not a big fan of needles, I presume?’’

‘’No..not a big fan..’’

  
The nurse smiled.

  
‘’Don’t worry. I gave you your shot when you were out. Luckily you didn’t bump your head.’’

  
Dean looked at the nurse’s hand then, seeing it wrapped up.  
‘’You hurt your hand..’’ he mumbled, ashamed.

  
‘’Better my hand than the back of your head.’’ Castiel replied with a soft voice.

‘’I’m sorry.’’

  
‘’Don’t be. Think you can sit up for me?’’

  
Dean looked around a bit, and decided that yeah... he could sit up.  
He lunged forwards, way too quickly, and regretted it instantly as his vision darkened yet again. He felt strong hands grip his biceps and holding him steady, until the blood was back to his brain and the black spots disappeared.

  
‘’Easy does it Mr. Winchester.’’

  
‘’It’s Dean.’’

 

‘’Hello Dean.’’

  
Dean looked into the worried eyes of the nurse.  
‘’You’re pretty.’’ he whispered.

  
He could see a flicker of surprise in the cerulean eyes. He surprised himself, too. He knew he was bisexual, but had never outright said to another man that he was pretty. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought.  
‘’You’re pretty too, Dean.’’ Castiel grinned.

 

‘’Want to go on a date?’’

  
‘’Without you passing out on me?’’

  
‘’Yeah.. without that.’’

  
‘’I’d love to.’’


End file.
